parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Duck
Domesticated ducks (Anas platyrhynchos domesticus) are ducks that are raised for meat, eggs and down. Many ducks are also kept for show, as pets, or for their ornamental value. Gallery Fox-hound2-disneyscreencaps.com-4423.jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-47.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) TGaoBaM Duck.jpg PPG Ducks.jpg peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5376.jpg IMG 8141.JPG IMG 9197.JPG IMG 5589.JPG IMG 6548.PNG|The Foxy Duckling (1947) IMG 0445.PNG IMG 5575.JPG IMG 0284.JPG IMG 5579.JPG IMG 5578.JPG IMG 9002.JPG 56BB2692-0F16-40CD-8FA4-B6B899DBA301.png C0681E38-61EC-4BA3-B832-E6E407DFFAF3.jpeg 150A1EEF-751D-446D-9D76-F7E20CBF4D44.png 7F10A89F-234E-41B3-94D1-D01E9FAF1D06.png Hero 108 Ducks.png Hello Love Ducks.png|Arthur (1996) Maisy Eddy Elephant.png Quacker the Duck.png 2018-07-10 (2).png My Elephant Pal.gif SitBC_Duck.png So Long Love Ducks.gif DTE Ducks.jpg Batw 001 geese.png Ox-tales-s01e085-duck.jpg Ox-tales-s01e104-duck.jpg Duck Begins With D.jpeg Star meets Domestic Duck.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Evan Almighty Ducks.png MGPAM Ducks.png There's A Duck In My Bathtub.jpg Simpsons Angel Duck.jpg Duck-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Duck-fmafafe.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) G-1941-04-18-animals01.png 4-ducks-fmafafe.png Ducklings-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Baby Animals by Disneyland Records (1984) Daffy-Duck-Giant-Wall-Decal-Details-2.jpg IMG 20190314 130612.jpg IMG_20190316_170929.jpg Dingo_pictures_dalmatians_ducks.jpg 65B72E6E-5050-4E9A-A0E0-08B0ECE2B205.jpeg 97DB158A-0D4A-4E7E-82ED-BAF00D8EC315.jpeg Reader rabbit toddler ducks.png 75E309E3-1647-4937-A958-76D3FB8C3F9A.png 745E7B8D-72A6-4A43-84E5-C6F825899CA8.jpeg Jumpstart spanish five animal friends.png math blaster jr spectacular shape circus oval duck.png Family Guy Duck.png Dolittle Duck.png Zoboomafoo Duck.png Books CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg 2B6A5D0E-E1F6-4189-A426-7441296F5692.jpeg 2CD51B43-936C-45F6-85B0-1F75D5BDA286.jpeg See Also *Mallard (The ancestor of this species.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Waterfowl Category:Ducks Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:The First Snow Of Winter Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:FBI Toons Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:The Little Rascals Animals Category:The Haunted Mansion Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals